The Rainforest Ruby
by Eclipse of the skywings
Summary: Queen Glory and Deathbringer are parents! But when the hatchery is struck by lightning and their dragonets are altered will they ever find peace within their tribes?


It was in the middle of a storm and Queen Glory looked to the hatchery with anxiety and fear on her face. Deathbringer stood by her side with the same emotions. Thunder rumbled and Glory struggled to keep colors from flooding through her scales. Deathbringer flinched as they saw lightning strike five dragon lengths away. Glory asked Deathbringer, "What if lightning strikes the hatchery? What if lightning strikes the hatchery **two** times? What if…"

Deathbringer soothed, "I don't think that will happen," just as lightning struck the hatchery.

Glory shrieked, "My eggs!" and shot into the hatchery with Deathbringer close on her tail.

When they got into the smoldering wreck that was the hatchery, they saw that all of the eggs were untouched but their eggs, which were oddly colored and had markings that were gold and silver colored.

A nightwing flew into the hatchery with fear on her face. She gasped in an otherworldly voice, **"Thunder will be dark, Diamond will be light,** **and together they will protect the night."**

Glory looked at her eggs with fear on her face. She thought, ' _what if my dragonets hatch dead? What if…'_

The nightwing that delivered the prophecy flinched and asked Glory, "Your majesty? Please put up your mental wall. I'm getting a headache."

Glory apologized, "I'm sorry Moonwatcher," and put up her mental wall.

Deathbringer asked Moonwatcher, "Do you know what it means?"

Moonwatcher replied, "No. I do not know what it means."

Glory whimpered, "Are my dragonets dead?"

Moonwatcher looked at Glory and soothed, "Your dragonets are not dead."

Glory cried, "Thank the three moons! You can go now, Moonwatcher."

Moonwatcher dipped her head and flew off.

Deathbringer put his wing over Glory's shoulder and guided her to her nest in a hut that had flowers all over it. Glory didn't pull away. The queen was too tired to even fly a few feet into the air. With all of her energy spent, she flopped down on her nest and closed her eyes. Deathbringer added an extra flower to her nest before settling into his own. Soon they fell asleep to the sound of each other's breathing.

They awoke to the sounds of rainwings shrieking as they saw the state the hatchery was in. Glory looked at Deathbringer and told him, "I will help rebuild the hatchery and I will not leave it until our dragonets hatch."

Deathbringer worried, "How will you get food? How will I know if you are in trouble?"

Glory replied, "I will call for you if I need you," just as the gold colored egg started to crack.

Deathbringer gasped with delight as part of the egg fell away, revealing a pair of little golden colored talons. Both of them saw the top part of the egg fall away and saw a little gold dragonet with horns like lightning. Glory lifted her dragonet out of the remainder of the egg and smiled.

Deathbringer was staring at their son with delight and love in his eyes. Glory heard a cracking sound and saw that the other egg was hatching. She gave her first dragonet to Deathbringer, watched her second egg crack, and saw scales like the moon through a crack in her egg.

She gasped as a dragonet that shone like the moon crawled out of her second egg. She shone like a seawing that was underwater but had no glow in the dark scales. Glory gasped at her daughter, entranced by her beauty.

Deathbringer asked, "What are we going to name our dragonets?"

Glory replied, "I'll name our son Lightning. You get to name our daughter."

Deathbringer told her, "I'll name her Starspeaker."

Just then lightning crackled and a leaf that wasn't from the rainforest fluttered to the ground. Deathbringer retrieved it and read it aloud, "Thunder will be dark, Diamond will be light, and together they will protect the night."

Glory gasped, "That's the same prophecy that Moonwatcher spoke! What does this mean?"

Deathbringer soothed, "I don't know. What I do know is that I'm happy with you and our dragonets."

Glory smiled and hugged him. Deathbringer hugged her back and hugged Lightning and Starspeaker closer to them.

 _ **Sorry that** **this**_ _ **chapter is short**_


End file.
